Seven Petals and Jagged Edges
by mispatch
Summary: Abby falls from a tree on Earth. Who will help her back to camp? A fluffy oneshot as requested by clumsycapitolunicorn on tumblr. Fluff. Oneshot. AbbyXKane.


"Don't worry, Jackson, I'll be fine."

Abby placed her next foot on a higher branch, steadying herself with her hands on the tree trunk. Just a little bit farther and she would be able to grab it.

"Are you sure, Dr. Griffin? It...it seems pretty high," Jackson called out nervously. He stood just meters away from the base of the tree trunk, looking up at the daring doctor.

For the past three hours, Abby and Jackson had been searching the forest for a particular flower blossom. A "cream coloured flower with seven petals and jagged edges", as quoted by Clarke, to be exact. Apparently this certain flower had medicinal soothing properties when boiled in a dense, concentrated 'broth'. Crucial for the Earthly sickness currently being passed around the campsite.

So, Abby and Jackson packed a bag of supplies and trekked out in search of this flower, promising to 'be only half an hour, at most'. That promise proved impossible to fulfill, as this flower seemed to be not as ubiquitous as they had thought. After searching and searching, Jackson's eyes caught sight of a blossom at the end of a tree branch, seemingly high up into the sky. With three hours of searching under their belts, there was no way Abby was returning to the camp empty handed.

"Extremely..._sure_," Abby breathed out as she pushed off from the last tree branch. One hand was stretched out, about to wrap around the delicate plant when a loud, coarse, 'crack!' pierced the air. The seemingly sturdy branch broke off, sending Abby tumbling to the ground. She fell straight through the branches, feet first onto the mossy floor followed by the rest of her body like a ragdoll.

"Oh my God! Dr. Griffin! Abby! Are you okay?" Jackson yelled as he ran the short distance to Abby.

Abby opened her eyes after realizing she had survived the fall and groaned. Not surprisingly, she ached _everywhere_.

Jackson reached Abby and knelt to the ground, his eyes wide with fear. Abby looked up at Jackson's young face and huffed a soft laugh. To Abby, he looked absolutely petrified, and so she nodded her head in affirmation.

"I'm, okay...I think," she said.

"Are you sure? That was a _really_ long fall!" Jackson argued. He quickly picked the leaves and moss out of Abby's hair, as well as visually assessed her for any cuts, scrapes or other injuries.

Abby took a deep breath in a nodded. "I just need a minute."

The pain in her arms, back and head started to subside as time passed. Abby didn't want to acknowledge the throbbing that was getting worse in her left ankle and foot.

"Help me up, Jackson," Abby asked, holding both her hands out for him. Jackson took hold and pulled her up to her feet-correction, her right _foot_.

Abby placed all her weight on her right foot and slowly shifted her weight to her left foot. A spark of pain shot up all along her left leg, causing her to hiss at the sensation.

"Does it hurt too much to walk on?" Jackson asked.

Abby tried to place her weight on her leg again, only to be met with the same shooting pain. As much as she hated to say it,

"I think I might have sprained it."

Jacked nodded his head and helped Abby to hobble over to a decaying tree on the ground. She sat down on the log and removed her boot and sock, revealing a swollen, angry red ankle.

_Well, shoot_, Abby thought to herself. _What are we going to do now?_

"I don't think I can carry you back, Abby. I trained for the Medical ward, not the Guard," said Jackson.

_The last thing I want to do is-_

"You stay here, I'll run and get somebody from the camp to help you back!" Jackson exclaimed.

He started to run in the direction of the camp, quickly jumping over exposed tree roots and rocks in the way.

"No! Jackson!" Abby called out to him. It was already too late. The last thing she wanted was to have people see her in this state.

_I should have been more careful_, Abby chided herself. What would people think of the Chief Medical Officer, climbing in trees so recklessly? She remembered that the trip had been for her people, and Abby would have done it again if that meant keeping her people healthy and safe.

Time passed and Abby eventually lowered her head to rest in her hands which were balanced on her knees. She closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting back and forth. Her mind pictured the cream flower with seven petals and jagged edges.

Abby looked up from her hands into the sky, searching the tree branches. She saw the sharp remaining edges of the tree branch that had broken off. However, the little flower seemed to be nowhere in sight.

She looked down and searched the ground as far as her vision would allow her. Close to the base of the tree, the flower must have fallen from the commotion and landed on the ground. If only Abby had been closer, she would be able to tuck it into her bag.

"Abby!"

Abby turned in the direction of the voice and saw Jackson and Kane running towards her. _Of course Jackson had run to get Marcus_. She wished she could bury her face back into her hands.

Kane reached Abby first and kneeled to the ground, looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay, Abby? What happened?" Kane asked with great worry.

Abby sighed and explained her story. "We were looking for the medicine and I..._fell_...by accident."

Kane gave her a questioning look. "You _fell_," he restated.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yes, I _fell_. From the tree," she said hastily.

Kane stood and turned around, looking up at the tree closest to them. His eyes caught the broken branch and he turned back to Abby.

"Abby!" Kane said in surprise. "What were you thinking?"

Abby tilted her head and gave him a look that challenged his appalled tone of voice.

"I was thinking that the camp was in dire need of medicine. Therefore, I took the necessary measures to gather those...supplies," she argued. As she said so, Abby pointed to the cream coloured flower that had fallen from the tree.

Her statement commanded 'no questions asked' and Kane pursed his lips, dropping the matter...for now. He turned again to the tree, this time to look for the 'supplies' she was talking about. Kane spotted the odd flower and swiftly moved towards it.

" 'Took the necessary measures'," he muttered under his breath. Kane picked up the flower and brought it back to Abby, offering it to her.

Abby gave a small smile and plucked the flower out of his hands, their fingers brushing ever so briefly. She tucked the flower into her bag.

"Now that we've gathered our 'supplies', may I suggest we head back to camp?" Kane suggested with humour in his voice.

Jackson, who was watching the interaction between the two, nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, lets. Abby can't walk with her sprained ankle, though," Jackson remarked.

Abby glared at her young intern.

"It'll be getting dark soon, Abby. I can carry you," Kane offered. He reached down to place one hand on Abby's back when she interrupted his actions.

"Marcus, there is _no way_ anybody is carrying my anywhere. Help me up, I can walk," Abby requested. There was a hint of unease in her voice.

Abby held out her hands and Kane gripped them tightly, pulling her to her feet. The second she put pressure onto her left leg, the pain immediately resurfaced. The wince of pain in her expression certainly did not convince Kane.

"Abby, we are heading back to camp, and one of those ways does _not_ include you walking." He raised his eyebrows are her, hinting at Abby to either swallow her pride, or settle into the forest for the night.

Abby huffed a breath out in defeat. "Fine. Turn around," she demanded.

Kane turned around and Abby handed off her bag to Jackson. Jackson slung it over his side, layering it on top of his own worn bag.

Abby wrapped her arms around Kane's neck and he lowered himself to accommodate her height. She climbed onto his back and secured her legs at his waist, allowing her ankles to hang free.

Kane smiled, lowering his head so the two couldn't see him grin. He placed both his hands on the underside of Abby's thighs, securing her in place.

"Not a _word_ to anybody when we get back to camp, Marcus," she insisted. Kane laughed and nodded his head for Abby to see.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied teasingly.

The three made the trek back to the campsite, just as the sun had disappeared from the horizon.

The gates opened into the camp and Jackson, Kane and Abby were welcomed back to their home on Earth. The guards on watch stared at Abby perched on Kane's back, but said nothing. Some turned their heads as they passed, breaking out a smile as they watched the pair with their eyes.

"Abby!" "Oh, Abigail, what happened to you?" "What happened, Abby?"

The residents of Camp Jaha fixed their eyes on Kane and Abby, some raising questions of concern.

"She's just sprained her ankle. A tree accident," Jackson replied back.

"_Jackson_," Kane warned.

"Sorry," Jackson mumbled. He took both the bags off from his shoulder and held them in one hand. "I'll prepare the medical tent, Abby. We may need to splint it," Jackson said as he ran off.

As Jackson ran towards the medical tent, others started to stare at Kane holding Abby. Abby surveyed the growing amount of people watching her and Kane. A flush of warmth rose in her cheeks.

"Fantastic," she muttered closely by Kane's ear.

"What, not enjoying the attention, Abby?" Kane said as he softly chuckled.

"Watch yourself, Kane."

"Oh? And now we're back to 'Kane', are we?"

"You'll pay for this, Marcus," Abby said, tucking her flushed face into Kane's neck. Anything to disguise the evidence of embarrassment.

"I highly doubt it. I'm quite enjoying myself right now, and I'm sure you are too."

Abby said nothing but smiled into his warm neck.


End file.
